


Consequences

by Cixalea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I guess I just really wish that the potara fusion had some sort of lasting effect on Vegeta and Goku, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixalea/pseuds/Cixalea
Summary: While he couldn’t sense his power level nor ki during the god transformation, Vegeta discovered he could still sense Kakarot.





	Consequences

Whis the Destroyer’s attendant was speaking to him, trying to offer him a view of the fight through some projection with the magic staff he held. Vegeta ignored him. The blue-skinned creature was probably confused at this. They had just talked about how mortals couldn’t sense god ki, and it was true that Vegeta couldn't. Beerus’s ki was ghostly absent as always and Kakarot’s had disappeared similiarly.

Yet despite that, the prince could still follow the battle taking place above them. While he couldn’t sense either’s power level nor ki now, Vegeta discovered he could still sense _Kakarot_. 

The prince figured it was probably because they were Saiyans—beings whose true power came from their ability to learn on the fly. And ever since the potara fusion, when they had shared the same body and the same mind, their superior biologies learned and remembered all they could from the experience.

The first months after they defused, Vegeta found he was insanely sensitive to Kakarot’s ki. He even once woke up in the middle of the night because he sensed a spike in his rival’s ki that he found out later was because the clown had a nightmare.

Kakarot had such a distinct battle mode vs normal mode that the change was likely too subtle for him, and the clown never mentioned anything about it to him directly, but their sparring sessions during that time were some of the most intense they’d ever had because they had almost a sixth sense for predicting the other’s moves.

As some time passed, their connection had simmered, but Vegeta still found Kakarot’s ki was easy to track even when he keeping his power level low. He could sense him from longer distances than before the fusion, and Vegeta at the time concluded it was simply that he had become too familiar with the other’s ki after being literally merged with it.

However, as Vegeta craned his neck back to stare up into the sky toward a battle he couldn’t possibly see from so far away, he realized that it wasn’t the other Saiyan’s ki that he was uniquely in tune with—it was Kakarot himself.

The prince grew irritated at the realization and again blamed the younger Saiyan for talking him into the whole fusing thing in the first place. Of course there would be consequences that the idiot wouldn’t have cared about.

Suddenly, Kakarot was knocked back down out of the atmosphere again. Clearly the idiot was losing. He sensed him falling down, down to the ocean and then down, down beneath the surface.

Vegeta mentally screamed at the clown. He hadn’t even been knocked out of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Would he dare to give up so easily? A Saiyan would never allow himself to be beaten like this. The longer you fight a Saiyan, the better the Saiyan’s chances of beating you, and Kakarot had been fighting Beerus for a long time. Regardless of Beerus being a god, you had to defeat a Saiyan quickly or you were doomed, and as frustrating as it was at times, Kakarot was the absolute master of dragging out a fight. No. There was no way Kakarot would allow this to be the end.

There was a tense moment of suspense, but Vegeta smirked as he sensed it— Kakarot’s battle lust flicking back hotter than ever.

The next second, Kakarot rocketed out of the ocean’s depths and back into the sky. The primal thrill of the fight, the high of meeting a challenge. While Kakarot might not be a proud Saiyan, he was one at the very core of his being. 

Vegeta knew this fight wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was kind of strange how it was made extremely clear that the main characters at this time in the arc couldn't sense god ki, but Vegeta seemed to sense what was going on in the battle. The other characters who could sense energies had to get into Bulma's ship to try to physically see the battle to know what was going on, but Vegeta wouldn't even accept help from Whis and just stared up in the sky. I thought it was him being stubborn, but when he smiled as Goku got his second wind to fight Beerus, it was pretty clear that Vegeta was sensing something, and it got me thinking.
> 
> It could very well have been that Vegeta was grasping the very basics of sensing god ki, but later Whis mentions when he arrives on Beerus's planet with Goku that Vegeta was finally starting to be able to sense god ki, so that would imply that he couldn't beforehand. So then how could he sense what was going on?
> 
> Basically, I just really wished that the potara fusion was a bigger deal and had some sort of side effect on Vegeta and Goku.
> 
> Anyway, this was my first time writing for Dragon Ball, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
